


life in the archives (sure to make you lose your mind)

by SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Season 1, could be canon compliant!, transcript fic, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse/pseuds/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse
Summary: Statement of Head Archivist Jonathan Sims, regarding one Martin K. Blackwood wandering around the Archives without pants.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	life in the archives (sure to make you lose your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Life in the Fast Lane by the Eagles. Yes, I am ashamed.

[SOUND OF DOOR OPENING.]

**ARCHIVIST**

Good _lord,_ Martin! Wh— _Why_ do you have your entire dick out?

[STRANGLED YELP, SOUND OF DOOR SLAMMING SHUT.]

The Magnus Archives is a podcast distributed by Rusty Quill Ltd. and licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Non-Commercial Sharealike 4.0 International Licence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Jon apologies for the deception etc. etc. I am an American and do not call underwear pants but this made me lose my absolute shit at work for some reason so here you go. It's been a long day of feeding boxes into a machine.


End file.
